Il vero Amore: The story of two boys
by Sunlight-Spider Monkey
Summary: Sir, I know this man.." Race said as the Bull looked over at the two boys, "He's our Uncle!" (Slash, please Review)


Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, or the racetracks. Or anything else that might come up in this story.  
  
Il vero Amore: The story of two boys  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
(A/N this is my first slash, It's mostly Itey/Racetrack. please R&R)  
  
Itey's heart leapt as he noticed his friend Racetrack, "I thought I'd find ya here. Everyone's been lookin' for ya!"  
  
Race's eyes stayed glued to the horse Itey guessed was the one he was losing all of his money on, "What? No one thought to check here? Or are you the only one looking!"  
  
Itey looked into Race's brown Italian eyes. Race tried to look away but Itey followed his eyes, "I'm sure I'm not the only one looking," he smiled, "Besides, Skits, you made him really man, but that's just Skittery, you know him always in a bad mood."  
  
Race looked to the ground, "Who ain't mad at me?"  
  
Itey smiled still following Race's eyes, "I'm not."  
  
Race's eyes looked hard into Itey's, then he smiled, "You da only one?"  
  
Itey looked at the horse Race had been staring at, "Your horse just lost." Itey nodded towards the horse.  
  
Race shrugged, "Don't surprise me," he grabbed a rock off the ground and threw toward the track, "Stupid horse."  
  
Itey placed his hand on Race's shoulder and smiled, "Well you win some you lose some, right?"  
  
Race looked at Itey and being sarcastic he grew a shocked look onto his face, his eyes wide, "You mean, you mean, you can win?" Itey nodded, Racetrack smiled, "Wowie! People can win!" he looked at the man standing next to him, "Did you know you can win?"  
  
The man's jaw dropped, "Wow! Really? Your joking? I didn't know that!"  
  
Itey hit Race over the head, "Of course you can win, why do you think you bet money?"  
  
Race laughed, "You mean you bet money?" Race pulled out a cigar and placed it in his mouth lighting it.  
  
Itey shook his head, "Common Race, come home with me."  
  
Race still being sarcastic gasped," Itey! We haven't even been on our first date and you want me to meet your folks?" Race nudged the man who was still going crazy over the fact that you could win, "Can you believe him? He wants me to meet his parents and we're barley even boyfriends!"  
  
Itey blushed, "Common Race, lets just go." Itey's voice was quieter then usual.  
  
Race smiled, "Go out? Where? Wanna go out to Dinner?" he joked.  
  
Itey glared at Race then started to walk away.  
  
Race patted the man, who was still freaking out about the winning thing, on the back then ran after Itey, "Itey, please!"  
  
Itey turned around, his eyes in tears, "Were you telling the truth?"  
  
Race shook his head, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Itey wiped his eyes, "When you said, two nights ago, that you.. that you liked guys. Were you telling the truth?"  
  
Race looked at Itey, his mouth dry. He didn't know what to say. Itey's eyes looked so nice when he was crying. Finally Race let out a sigh, "Do you want it to be true?" Race took it as a yes as he felt the other Italians lips pressed against his. Race closed his eyes and began to kiss back.  
  
Race's heart sunk as Itey pulled away. "What is it Itey?" Race asked not wanting to stop.  
  
Itey grabbed Race's hand and pulled him around into the nearest ally, "Did you hear that?" he asked. Race started to answer when Itey hushed him.  
  
"This is just great, Skittery! First Race, now Itey! Who's next? Mush?" Came the voice of the leader of the Manhattan Newsies.  
  
"I hope not, Jack, I hate being alone." Race and Itey smiled at the sound of Mush's voice. They heard a slap, which they figured was Mush getting hit over the head, probably by Skittery, Because shortly after they heard Mush say, "Fine, I'm leaving!"  
  
"Your not going anywhere," Came Blink, the one eyed boy's voice, "besides, you 'hate' being alone."  
  
"Ya, your probably right." Mush's voice said dreamily.  
  
(A/N so you don't get confused it's changing from where Itey and Race are to where the other group of Newsies are. -love ya)  
  
Blink shook his head, "Oh, Dave, what time is it?"  
  
"Just a sec." David said pulling out his watch. He sat there for what seemed like five minutes with everyone looking at him. After about the tenth minute he put the watch back in his pocket.  
  
"Well?" Blink asked finally.  
  
"Well what?" David looked at him confused.  
  
"Well what time is it!" Blink said frustrated.  
  
"Um.. let me check.." David pulled out his watch.. again.  
  
Blink getting even more frustrated grabbed the watch, "I wish Race was here, he knew how to read watches," Blink looked at the watch then through it at David, "And his watch had hands!"  
  
"Ya, your probably right.." Mush agreed. David put his watch back into his pocket.  
  
"Well I better go, I've got a date with the mayors daughter!" Blink smiled as he grabbed his pants as he always does.  
  
"Can I come?" Mush asked smiling.  
  
"No, you just get under foot, besides you can stay here with Skits, keep him company" Blink patted Mush on the Back.  
  
"Ya, your probably right," Mush sighed, "Enjoy your date Blink." Blink walked away. "I'm following him!" Mush said walking after him.  
  
"You idiot! He'll catch ya!" Skittery called after him.  
  
"Ya, your probably right!" Mush called back, but kept following anyway. When Mush was following Blink, he turned into an ally, the same ally that Itey and Race were in. Mush looked at the two now kissing boys, "Are you two kissing?" Mush asked.  
  
"No!" they said as one.  
  
Mush smiled, "Ya, your probably right."  
  
"Will you stop saying that?" Race asked.  
  
Mush looked at him confused, "Saying what?" he took off his hat just so he could scratch his dark, curly, haired head. He always watched others scratching their heads when they got confused, but never did they have their hats on.  
  
"Ya, your probably right!" Race said frustrated..  
  
"I'm probably right about what Race?" Mush scratched his head again, and then put his hat back on his head.  
  
"No! No, your keep saying, 'Ya, your probably right.'" Itey exclaimed.  
  
"Why do you keep saying that? Blink says I'm never right." Mush said simply.  
  
"Ya, he's probably right!" Race and Itey said to each other.  
  
"Ya! That's what I said, But instead of he I used your.." Mush said fixing his hat.  
  
Itey slapped his forehead, "Your hopeless Mush!"  
  
Mush nodded, "Ya, your probably right."  
  
Itey looked up at Mush, "Are you still with Snitch?"  
  
Mush let out a sigh, "ya.."  
  
"But you still like Blink, huh?" Itey wondered.  
  
Race looked at Mush, "You, er, your that way Mush?" Race's mouth went dry.  
  
"What way Race?" Mush asked.  
  
"You know, you like-" Race's voice went quieter, "you like guys?"  
  
"Blink doesn't like me, he don't like guys. But I like Blink, And now I have to go follow him, it's my job!" Mush smiled, turned on his heel and skipped off.  
  
Race pointed the opposite way as Mush had just skipped off, "Didn't Blink go that way?"  
  
Itey nodded, "Isn't Brooklyn that way?"  
  
Race hit Itey over the head, "So's a lot of other things."  
  
"Like what?" Itey asked with a smirk.  
  
"Um.." Race put an arm around Itey's waist, "lets go get something to eat. I'm Starved!" Race started to walk away, at first dragging Itey with him, then Itey finally started to walk aswell. "Oh by the way Itey. Can I borrow some money? I'm broke."  
  
"Um.. Okay. I found a cheap place just on the other side of the tracks." Itey said pulling money out of his pocket, "Didn't sell to good today."  
  
* * *  
  
Race and Itey walked down the street hand in hand talking quietly to one another about different subjects. As they passed the racetracks they were stopped, "Sorry boys, you'll have to come back tomorrow if you want to watch the races." Said a policeman.  
  
Race's, forgetting he wasn't going to the racetrack, jaw dropped, "Why, What happened?" he asked the him.  
  
"Someone just died." Said the Bull.  
  
"Who?" asked Itey, he wouldn't have known the person anyway because he never went to the tracks, but it seemed like the right thing to ask.  
  
"We couldn't find a name on him, I guess you might know him," The Bull nodded at Race, "I see you here all the time."  
  
Race nodded, "Let me see 'em." The Bull nodded for them to follow him, leading them to a covered body. The Bulls uncovered the body. It was the man from earlier! The one they saw at the races.  
  
"What happened?!" Race asked.  
  
"Poor man had a hear attack.." said another Bull.  
  
Race pulled Itey to the side, "Hey, Its, that man was Italian, like us. We should say he's our uncle or something. I always wanted to use this." He said pulling a paper out showing it to Itey. It was a paper saying, 'I leave all my belongings, If anything should happen to me, to my nephews Anthony and Michael Higgins.' It was signed Jeffery F. Higgins. Folded up in the paper was a card that on it had the name Jeffery F. Higgins, birth date January 23, 1852, and parents names Adamo Higgins and Albina Enzo Higgins.  
  
Itey smiled, "This is good Race, really good. Just one thing I gotta know, how'd you know there'd be two people you'd uses this with? And why the last name Higgins?  
  
Race smiled, "That's two things Its."  
  
Itey shrugged.  
  
Race folded the paper into his pocket and handed the card to Itey and smild, "Well, I though it would look more real if he left his stuff to two people, and Higgins is my real last name, It just so happens I have my birth certificate with me." They smiled.  
  
Itey walked back over to the dead Italian's body, and stating to pretend to cry he slipped the card into the man's pocket, "Anthony! It's Uncle Jeff! Look!" He pulled the card out of the man's pocket and gave it to Race to look at, after Race had put the paper into the man's other pocket.  
  
Race's eyes watered, "Uncle Jef!" he ran over to the other side by Itey putting his arm around him. "Sir, I know this man.." Race said as the Bull looked over at the two boys, "He's our Uncle!"  
  
__ __  
  
A/N: I didn't like that much, It was kinda long, the next chapters shouldn't me AS long. I should have them up as soon as I write them. :p Please Review!  
  
Love ya lots! 


End file.
